Strawberry Kisses
by The Accomplice
Summary: Toshiro notices Rangiku actually doing her paperwork and decides to investigate. What he discovers is that Rangiku has finally convinced Ichigo to drink with the rest of them. And something has gone very wrong with Shiro.


**Strawberry Kisses**

Toshiro Hitsugaya was pleased. Not that you could tell from his icy exterior. But his inner emotions were joyful. For the past two days, Rangiku had been unusually well behaved, studiously filling out all of her paperwork and even bringing him tea, all without complaining. Not even once. This was practically unheard of. And most of all, Toshiro had finally slept for more than six hours without being attacked, abducted, or otherwise interrupted. So at present, he was happy.

He had thought is suspicious that Rangiku had been doing her work without complaining, but he also knew that he would figure it out eventually. He just hoped that whatever it was wouldn't be too awful.

Toshiro strode down the hall to his office in the Squad Ten barracks only to hear voices issuing from the very room he was about to enter. Stopping just outside the door, he closed his eyes and strained to listen. He was easily able to distinguish his Second in Command's voice. She was quite distinctive when drunk. Toshiro sighed deeply, feelings of irritation stirring in his core, ruining his happy.

Captain Hitsugaya gasped abruptly as a second voice registers. It was silvery and wavering, but bold too. An underlying current of strength; he had heard it before, but where?

"Hey, get off!" That was Rangiku.

"I'm trying to, but it's not working." And that was the second voice.

"Are you stuck?" A third voice, one Toshiro knew only too well. The orange headed bane of his existence. Ichigo.

Hitsugaya didn't have too much against the carrot top personally. Well, he hated that Ichigo insisted on calling him by his first name. But the real reason he didn't want the orange-head around was because the teen was a trouble magnet. If by some miracle nothing had followed Ichigo here, Toshiro was sure he would find a way to cause some chaos. Goodbye good-night's sleep.

Toshiro's eyes opened wide. Rangiku, his office, drinking, Ichigo, strange wavery voice... if Toshiro could have screamed, he would have. But the conversation he had just overheard had seeped into his mind and was running wild, creating scenarios, making pictures as to what actions might accompany those words. He was scarred for life.

Inside the office, happily unaware of Toshiro's presence right outside the door, Rangiku Matsumoto sighed. She didn't care how drunk she had been, she wasn't going to be used as a headrest. Glaring as best she could, she shook Izuru's shoulder and said,

"Hey, get off!"

No use. The blonde was dead to the world, head on Rangiku's stomach, curled slightly inwards. The lieutenant of Squad Ten gazed helplessly at the two boys sitting on her captain's desk.

"You need to go back! If you get seen here in the Soul Society, we're all in trouble!" Ichigo appeared slightly frantic.

"I'm trying to, but it's not working." Shiro was calm as ever, maybe enjoying himself a bit too much, and more than a little drunk.

"Are you stuck?" Now Ichigo was definitely frantic. He knew this was a bad idea from the start, and was now envisioning what would happen if the Soul Society found out that his hollow could exist as a separate being.

Rangiku sighed again. Those two weren't going to help her. She had been amazed that the orange-haired substitute had finally agreed to have a drink with Izuru, Shuuhei, and herself, but she had also been thrilled. Ichigo was much more fun drunk than sober, and even Shuuhei being called away hadn't ruined the mood. They had then taken the party to Captain Hitsugaya's office like usual. It was then that Ichigo had doubled over as if in pain and started arguing with himself.

Rangiku and Izuru had decided the best course of action would be to stand very still and make no sudden movements. Then Ichigo had straightened up and informed them that Shiro wanted to have some fun too. Two sworn promises not to tell anybody, six hours, and three bottles of sake later, they were in their current position with Shiro stuck on the outside and Rangiku being used as a pillow.

Toshiro held the door handle in a death grip, took a deep breath, and braced himself. He flung open the door and strode into the room, darting his eyes around. And stopped. And stared.

Izuru attempted a sitting position. His pillow had just thrown him to the ground, effectively waking him up and making his head hurt. His attempt to drink that hollow under the table had backfired. Izuru opened his eyes, shut them, and opened them wide. It hurt, but he couldn't help it. The captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya, was standing next to the couch, staring in obvious horror at his desk. Izuru gulped. As he watched, the small-statured captain's expression was beginning to change. A tic-mark began twitching on his left temple. Then another. And another. And another. A strangled squeak was released from his throat.

Ichigo and Shiro broke their kiss at the strange sound. Chocolate brown eyes met cold blue and then Ichigo's face turned as white as his hollow.

"T-To-Toshiro!" Ichigo stuttered.

"Ichigo, would you and your... friend get off my desk?" Toshiro spoke calmly, ignoring the looks of shock from Izuru and panic from Rangiku.

Looking thoroughly terrified, Ichigo threw himself off the desk, dragging an amused looking Shiro after him.

"Oh, and Ichigo," Toshiro said with gritted teeth, "I T**'**S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!"

Ichigo didn't argue. He just kept a firm grasp on Shiro's hand and ran, pausing only to grab the still stunned Izuru. The three of them ran/stumbled down the halls, trying to get out of range.

Ten seconds later...

"**RANGIKU!"**


End file.
